


Cuando conocí a John

by Gnewtt



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Third Wheels, Unrequited Love, all the drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnewtt/pseuds/Gnewtt
Summary: Cuando conocí a John, me dijo que no podía quererme y no le creí.





	Cuando conocí a John

Cuando conocí a John, me dijo que no podía quererme y no le creí.

El día que conocí a John, también conocí a Sherlock. Aunque que no físicamente, ese era un privilegio del que pocos llegaban a gozar.

‘Conocí’ a Sherlock porque John no hacía otra cosa más que hablar de él. Y por primera vez, no me importó

{*}

 

La segunda vez que lo vi fue casi dos años después. Por mi trabajo casi no podíamos vernos sin embargo nos mensajeábamos mucho… así que ese día fue especial, hablo mucho sobre sí mismo (dejando a Sherlock de lado) y yo deje ver mis verdaderas intenciones. Fue una buena tarde.

La tercera vez, sus ojos brillaban. Fui merecedora de caricias que sólo ebria llegué a imaginar y fue ahí que supe que había ganado la batalla contra Sherlock (Si John ya era mío, el odio hacia Sherlock ya no era necesario).

{*}

No tengo quejas de él, por seis meses me hizo la mujer más feliz de la tierra. Y aún y cuando ni con besos pude arrancar ese nombre de sus labios, fui completamente feliz.

Yo no quería a John, mi sentimiento iba mas allá de lo denominado ‘amor’, él era mi todo y yo compartía un lugar en su corazón con, obviamente, Sherlock.

Todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Hasta que…

Enero llegó y con él, su cumpleaños.

Me pidió a base de besos permiso para ir  y ¡Vamos! Que yo sólo soy su novia no su mamá, no era necesario tanto show, pero me derritió el corazón el simple hecho que pensara en mi.

Él se fue y yo continúe con mi día normal.

Fue justo esa noche que antes de dormir le envié nuestro típico mensaje cursi de ‘Buenas Noches’

No contesto.

Después de eso John ‘desapareció’.

No supe de él por varios días, y por mas que lo busqué y pregunté por él, al parecer, nadie sabía nada.

Sólo una vez intente contactar a Sherlock, pero como lo dije antes, ese no era un privilegio del que yo pudiera gozar, me dejo esperando una hora en el teléfono, después colgó.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Cogí mi chaqueta y salí.

Había escuchado tanto sobre Sherlock que ya creía conocerlo, sabia que tenia una pequeña relojería en el centro de Londres y que era un solitario que abandonaba su local más que para ir a su casa, ubicada a unas siete cuadras al norte.

El local estaba cerrado, así que me dedique a contar cuadras y tratar de ubicar el norte.

Llegando a la quinta cuadra fue cuando los vi… De inmediato Sherlock me intimido con su aura de seguridad y ese aire distinguido que conseguía, sin proponérselo o gastar tiempo en él.

_“Sherlock casi nunca sonríe”_ Solía repetir John

De ser así que alguien me explique ¿Por qué tiene esa sonrisa idiota mientras admira los ojos serenos de mi pequeño John?

 Creo que no fue necesario ver el beso para saber que no había ganado la batalla, porque sus rostros enamorados me demostraron lo obvio. Nunca fui competencia.

Cuando conocí a John, me dijo que no podía quererme y no le creí.

**Cumplió.**


End file.
